betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Says
Fred Newman appears on screen acting out the words, and he says his word and acts it out. Segments Season 1 * bell (Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West) * clock (The Lost Rock,Click, Clack, Moo/The Little Red Hen,Spicy Hot Colors/Yesterday I Had the Blues) * rocket (The Lost Rock, It's Red! It's Green!/Joseph Has a Little Overcoat) * tickle (Little Big Mouse) * tee-hee (Farmer Ken's Puzzle, Earl's Too Cool/When I Was Five, Cliff Hanger, the Pheasant, and the Phone/Terrific) * bark (Shooting Stars) * shark (Shooting Stars) * hen (The Hopping Hen, Red Hat, Green Hat, Click, Clack, Moo/The Little Red Hen) * yell (The Hopping Hen, Bein' With You This Way/How to Be) * a-choo (Touching the Moon) * balloon (Touching the Moon) * iggle/jiggle (The Boy Who Cried Wolf, The Three Legged Pot/When Jabo Jammed) * fuzz (Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?) * rip (To the Ship! To the Ship!) * nap (The Chap With Caps, A Shower of Stars/Two Moons and One Lagoon) * scrape (The Chap With Caps) * box (Episode 13: Pandora's Box, Episode 28: The Fox and the Crow, Episode 73: Wings / What's in the Box?) * hot (Episode 13: Pandora's Box, Episode 71: Pigs, Pigs, Pigs! / The Three Little Pigs) * trick (Episode 14: Lionel's Great Escape Trick) * fry (Episode 15: There's a Fly in My Soup) * fly (Episode 15: There's a Fly in My Soup,Episode 79: Earl's Too Cool / When I Was Five, Episode 102: Mole and the Baby Bird / Owen and Mzee,) * lollipop (Episode 16: The Popcorn Popper, Episode 30: Be Bop) * fish (Episode 17: Something Fishy, Episode 21: Sausage Nose, Episode 79: Earl's Too Cool / When I Was Five, Episode 107: No One Told the Aardvark / Sea Horse, Episode 114: River Story/Salmon in Alaska) * juggle (Episode 18: Hug, Hug, Hug!,Episode 80: It's Red! It's Green! / Joseph Had a Little Overcoat) * ram (Episode 19: The Ram in the Pepper Patch, Episode 24: The Old Man) * slam (Episode 19: The Ram in the Pepper Patch) * peck (Episode 20: A Peck of Peppers, Episode 71: Pigs, Pigs, Pigs! / The Three Little Pigs) * mud (Episode 23: The Lucky Duck) * sing (Episode 25: A King and His Hawk, Episode 72: The Carrot Seed / The Empty Pot) * bug (Episode 26: The Roar That Makes Them Run) * quack (Episode 27: Piggyback, Piggyback) * flapjack (Episode 27: Piggyback, Piggyback) * glop/gloppy (Episode 28: The Fox and the Crow) * buzz (Giants and Cubs) * drop (Be Bop, Episode 72: The Carrot Seed / The Empty Pot) Season 2 * banjo (Episode 31: The Sad Dad) * beep (Episode 33: The Good Seed) * zip (Episode 34: Icarus's Wings) * moose (Episode 35: Zoop! Zoop!, Episode 77: Sylvester and the Magic Pebble / I Miss You, Stinky Face) * lipstick (Episode 36: Clickety-clack, Clickety-clack!) * drain (Episode 37: Poetry Day) * pop (Episode 38: Bobby The Hopping Robot) * eat (Episode 39: Teacher's Pet) * fast, faster, fastest (Episode 40: The Last Cliff Hanger) * elephant (Episode 41: Pebble Trouble, Episode 107: No One Told the Aardvark / Sea Horse) * clam (Episode 42: Oh Yes, It Can!) * bit/bite (Episode 43: Five Six and Thistle Sticks,Episode 105: Stone Soup / Bee-Bim Bop!) * bug/hug (Episode 44: Bug Beard) * hair (Episode 45: Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains) * jet (Episode 46: Quest! Quest! Quest!) * smile (Episode 47: The Spider and the Lie, Episode 53: Good Night, Knight, Episode 92: Spicy Hot Colors/Yesterday I Had the Blues) * doodle/noodle (Episode 48: Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) * drum (Episode 49: But, Mama, But..., Episode 101: Ruby Sings the Blues / The Camel Dances) * rattle (Episode 51: Rats!) * squeeze (Episode 52: Tweet! Tweet!) * lighthouse (Episode 53: Good Night, Knight, Episode 78: A Tasty Piece of Cheese / The Lion and the Mouse) * stretch (Episode 54: The Chess Mess) * robot (Episode 55: Stop That Chicken!) Season 3 * spray/away (Episode 56: Hay Day) * Word Family: ig wig, big, dig, jig (Episode 57: Pigs Aplenty) * weep, peep, beep screech, wheeze (Episode 58: What Parakeets Need, Episode 73: Wings / What's in the Box?) * smooth, groove, loose, cool (Episode 59: Too Cool) * scratch (Episode 60: You Can't Catch Me!) * stuck (Episode 61: Huff and Puff) * mouth (Episode 62: Out in Outer Space) * Word Family: ell sell, fell, tell, yell (Episode 63: Help!) * toad/croak (Episode 64: Two Goats, One Coat and One Boat, Episode 90: The Goat in the Coat) * ear/hear (Episode 65: Treats!) Season 4 * dark/stars (Art Party, A Shower of Stars/Two Moons and One Lagoon) * flake/flakes (Grow, Mane, Grow!) * float (Three Goats No Waiting) * Word Family: est nest, pest, test, rest (Step by Step) * slant (Dance In Smarty Pants) Season 6 * jerk (Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash/Knuffle Bunny) * sticky (Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash/Knuffle Bunny/I Don't Want a Birthday Party/Knuffle Bunny) * shake (Sheep on a Ship/Mississippi Skip and his Pirate Ship) * skid (Sheep on a Ship/Mississippi Skip and his Pirate Ship) * yo-yo (Yo! Yes?/Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal) * vacuum (Yo! Yes?/Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal) * fix/six (I'll Fix Anthony/Jamaica Louise James) * saw (I'll Fix Anthony/Jamaica Louise James,Elephants Can Paint, Too!/Jamaica Louise James) * goggles (Pete's a Pizza/Pygmalion) * zipper (Here Come The Aliens/Abiyoyo) * kazoo (King Midas/The Dirty Smelly King/Priceless Gifts/King Midas) * rock/truck (King Midas/The Dirty Smelly King) * horse (Cheesybreadville/Stollen Smells/Making Bread/Cheesybreadville) * oil (Cheesybreadville/Stollen Smells) * circus (The Coyote and the Rabbit/The Gingerbead Man,Trosclair and the Alligator/The Coyote and the Rabbit) * giant (The Coyote and the Rabbit/The Gingerbread Man) Season 7 * chimp * napkin * look * whoosh * musical instruments tuba, trumpet, flute * rope Season 8 golf wiggle rooster Gallery Category:Sketches Category:F